Our Little Christmas Tree
by DarkShelby101
Summary: A Christmas story about Sonic and Tails looking for a Christmas tree... SonicxTails BROTHERLY! Orignally called Our Christmas Decoration. Happy Holidays to everyone!


**Author's Note:** _MY HOLIDAY GIFT TO YOU ALL! Christmas is coming and I just can't wait! Right now I'm watching the Charlie Brown Christmas special! 8D (I know! I'm such a nerd. XD) Anyways, this is just a short little story about Sonic and Tails ( I just totally adore their brotherly relationship!) and how they apent their Christmas together. It is supposed to be a BROTHERLY story... Also, Sonic is 14 and Tails is only 6. Teehee... So... Um... That's all I have to say here! I hope you enjoy the story and I wish you and your family a Happy Holidays where ever you are! Thank you!_

Our Christmas Decoration

The sounds of carols rang through the morning air as the winter flakes from outside silently fell onto the glistening, icy grounds.

"Sonic!"

A sudden ring came to Sonic's ears as his eyes shot open and he rolled off the bed; surprised. He looked up to see a small 6-year-old fox look down on him from the foot of his bed; smiling cheerily. It was Tails…

His two tails waved swiftly as he crawled off the bed onto Sonic in a brotherly gesture.

"Sonic! Come on! It's Christmas Eve! We have to get ready!"

Sonic, who was half asleep, pulled the bed covers over his head and groaned.

"Tails… Five more minutes." Sonic yawned but of course, the kitsune began to shake on his big brother, complaining.

"Sonic! It's Christmas Eve! We have to put up the tree!"

Sonic gave another moan and finally pulled the blanket off of his head. He looked into the young, kitsunes' eyes and sighed again. "Fine, I'll get up."

Tails gave a bright smile as he jumped up and down and began to run to the kitchen. Sonic smiled as he followed and rubbed the back of his quills in a sleepy motion. It was Christmas Eve already… And he still hadn't gotten a tree!

Sonic went to the kitchen to see Tails already eating his bowl of cereal hurriedly and excitingly. Sonic did the same (just not as fast) and sat next to Tails by the kitchen table.

"So Sonic, what kind of tree are we getting?" The small fox asked. Sonic only gave a small shrug. "Not sure little bro."

Tails started to think, his face giving a youthful look full of thought. He then snapped his fingers. "How about a BIG tree?"

"A big tree?" Sonic repeated, not sure of the idea of having a big tree meant taking up his whole living room space. Tails nodded, his head waving up and down rapidly.

"Yeah! A really, REALLY big tree…"

Sonic thought for a moment and nodded in agreement. "Sure little bro, I guess we can have a big tree. But you have to get ready to go to town after you eat."

After a small moment later, Tails was already dressed in his winter, red jacket with a small bright, orange hat on his head. His small bright, red mittens were already placed on his hands as he anxiously waited by the door.

"Come on Sonic. We don't have all day!" The kitsune called impatiently. Sonic rolled his eyes with a smile on his face and hurriedly ran to his room. "Just wait one sec'!"

Sonic quickly rummaged through his closet and found a dark navy blue jacket with a hood. He slipped it on and grabbed a cap from his drawer.

When he was finally ready, both Sonic and Tails ran outside into the cold, chilling air. Tails smiled as he lunged himself into the soft, glimmering snow; laughing. Sonic smiled once again, for he couldn't help but to see his little brother act so silly on Christmas Eve.

"Come on, Tails… I think there's a tree lot somewhere in town." Sonic announced and at that, he grabbed Tails from the snow and pulled him over his shoulders.

"Hang on!" He said and already, his feet began to run instantly. Tails giggled as the small winter snowflakes hit his face and the cold, winter air whipped across him in pure enjoyment. Sonic laughed along as well as he sped through the forests and bridges until finally they came to the Mobian town.

Tails jumped off of Sonic's back, gaining balance after the extensive run from the house to the town.

The Mobian town blinked with the colors red, green and white and wreaths' were hung over every shop or doorstep visible. Silver bells were heard from the distances of all around and the scents of pies and cakes flooded through the busy, small streets

Finally, they found a Christmas tree lot!

Sonic and Tails both walked together inside the small Christmas tree lot. A mixture of pine trees and candy cane smells filled the nippy air as Sonic and Tails walked further inside. Different varieties of Christmas trees surrounded them from small to large and from just plain green to pink! Sonic could see his little brother's eyes dazzle as they looked at the many big Christmas trees that reached as far as the ceiling.

"I'm going to talk to one of the workers of this place while you go look at trees, alright?" Sonic said. Tails nodded, his face lit with a bright smile.

"Okay!" And Tails ran off…

When Tails was exploring the Christmas lot, he came across a small little tree in a corner. 'What's this little tree doing here in a corner?' He wondered. He picked up the small, tiny feeble tree. He noticed large chunks of snow on top of its branches and wiped them off carefully. He then looked at it thoughtfully… For some weird reason, he felt bad for it.

He looked at it closely again. It didn't look like a bad tree at all! It actually looked… Pretty. He picked it up once again as tiny portions of branches fell to the ground. He shrugged to himself and went to find Sonic.

"Sonic! Look what I found!" Tails smiled as he walked towards the blue hedgehog. "Yeah buddy?" Sonic asked but then stared at the tree in Tails arms.

"Uhhh… Tails. What's that?" Sonic asked, pointing to the small tree in Tails hands. Tails held it out to Sonic as more pieces of the tree started to fall. "It's a tree!" The kitsune answered joyfully.

Sonic gave a confused look. "That's kinda small… I thought you wanted a big tree, though."

Tails shook his head from side to side. "Well… This tree seemed kinda lonely so I thought that maybe we can take him home and he… well… won't be lonely." The small fox answered with his simple 6-year-old self. Sonic stared at the tree and shrugged. He then rubbed his little brother's head and replied "Sure bro. If that's the tree you want, we'll have it!"

Tails smiled once again and then looked at the tree. "Should we call him something Sonic?"

"Call who what?" Sonic asked. "The tree!" Tails answered and again looked at the tree.

"How about… Mary?"

"Mary?"

"Doesn't it look like a Mary to you?" Tails asked. Sonic laughed at the question and picked up the tree from Tails hands. "Yeah, it'll do…" Sonic confirmed as he stared at the small tree.

When Sonic and Tails got home, Tails quickly set the tree by the fireplace and went to the kitchen where Sonic was making eggnog.

"We have to decorate Mary, Sonic…" The fox said as Sonic handed him a cup of eggnog. "I know… I have ornaments in the attic somewhere that we can decorate the tree with…"

"Mary", Tails corrected as he took another sip of eggnog from his cup. "Sure, whatever…" Sonic said as he finished his eggnog and made his way toward the attic, with Tails following behind him.

When they got to the attic, Sonic found the dusty boxes of Christmas decorations and pulled out some of the fragile ornaments. Tails examined them in pure interest. "They're just right!" He joyfully said as he helped Sonic bring the boxes down from the attic.

"Okay! Time to decorate!" Sonic said as they finally brought the last box down from the attic. Tails sat beside Mary as Sonic got out the first box of ornaments. Tails vigilantly took a bright shiny, crimson ornament from the box and gently placed it on the small tree. As he did, the tree started to bend.

"Uh oh…" The kitsunes ears slanted back, giving a sad look on the face. "I think Mary's too small!"

Sonic watched as Tails bowed down his head as a tear started to form in his small, blue eye. "I'm sorry Sonic… I shouldn't have chosen such a stupid tree!"

Sonic sighed and shook his head as he picked his little brother who started to cry small, sad tears.

"But Tails… It isn't a stupid tree. All it needs is a little Christmas spirit!" Sonic said as he took a small blanket and wrapped it around the trees' thin trunk. Tails watched as Sonic stood the tree right side up and took the red small ornament, spit on it and polished it with his sleeve and placed it again on the tree.

"Ya' see!" The hedgehog smiled with pride as he placed another ornament upon the small tree. Tails gave a small smile and then grabbed an ornament himself. He did the same as Sonic as he polished the ornament with his sleeve and looked into the ornament at his own reflection. He then placed it on the tree carefully once again and to his surprise, the tree did not bend. His ears perked up happily as he joyfully started humming.

"Thanks Sonic…" Tails whispered gratefully and together they decorated the tree.

When night came, both Sonic and Tails sat on the couch next to the fireplace, both sipping hot chocolate and staring at the beautiful, decorated tree whose ornaments reflected the fireplaces' dancing flames.

"Mary looks pretty!" Tails said as he stared at the tree with a happy smile on his face. Sonic nodded in agreement. "Best tree I ever saw!" He said with a prideful grin as well. Tails cuddled up next to his big brother serenely, his eyes closing and his voice fading into a tiresome tone.

"Merry Christmas Sonic…"

Sonic's heart swelled with affection as he hugged his little brother back…

"Merry Christmas to you too little bro'…"

**END**


End file.
